Image forming apparatuses may include ink applicator units, a charging unit, a discharging unit, a photoconductive member, and an intermediate transfer member having an image transfer blanket. During a print cycle, the image forming apparatus may include charging the photoconductive member, selectively discharging a portion of the photoconductive member to form a latent image thereon, developing an ink layer on the photoconductive member, and transferring the developed ink layer from the photoconductive member to the image transfer blanket in a form of a print separation. During a subsequent print cycle, the process may be repeated resulting in another print separation being transferred from the photoconductive member to the image transfer blanket. After the print cycles are completed resulting in the respective print separations being transferred to the image transfer blanket to form a respective ink image thereon, the ink image is transferred from the image transfer blanket to a media.